staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 kwietnia 1987
Program 1 8.10 Historia — kl. V 9.00 Biologia — kl. VI 9.30 "Domator" 9.35 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 DT — wiadomości 10.10 Dla II zmiany: "Tulipan" — odc. III serialu TVP 12.00 J. polski — kl. IV 12.50 Wiedza o społeczeństwie — kl. VII 13.30 TV Technikum Rolnicze 14.00 TV Technikum Rolnicze 15.50 Dla maturzystów: "Kim być?" 16.20 Program dnia i DT — wiadomości 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: Akademia muzyczna — Lista przebojów 16.50 Dla dzieci: Cojak 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Rzemieślnicy 17.40 Gazeta rolnicza 18.10 Telewizyjny Informator wydawniczy 18.30 Klinika zdrowego człowieka 18.50 DOBRANOC: Siedmiu gawronków 19.00 Spory — progr. publ. 19.30 DZIENNIK 20.00 Tulipan (3) — serial TP 21.00 Konferencja prasowa rzecznika rządu 21.15 Trzy portrety Wiesława Sautera — TV film dok. 21.45 Studio Sport 22.10 ... aby przeszłości nie porosła trawa — progr. publ. 22.40 DT — komentarze 23.00 Język angielski (56) Program 2 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Język angielski (56) 17.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny — Rodzice i dzieci 18.00 TV Kurier Warszawski 18.30 Żyjąca planeta — portret KINA: Ziemi (9); Granice lądów — ang. film dok. (MM) 19.25 Przeboje tygodnia 19.30 Moja muzyka — Leszek Wojtczak 20.00 Nieznany front 20.30 Powtórka z historii — mjr Henryk Dobrzański Hubal 20.50 Studio Sport 21.10 Polak choruje 21.30 PANORAMA DNIA 21.45 Nowe kino Ameryki Łacińskiej: Dona Flor i jej dwaj mężowie — brazylijski film fab. 23.40 Wieczorne wiadomości ABC (Australia) 6.55 Learning Network 7.30 7.30 Report (Hpt) 8.00 Today's Special 8.30 Sesame Street 9.30 Play School S 10.00 For the Junior* 10.20 Science Topics 11.00 Behind the News 11.25 Entree Libre 11.40 Infinity Limited S 12.00 Four Comer* (Rpt) 12.55 La Unea 13.00 Masterworks from the World's Great Museum* 13.10 Come and Get It With Peter Russell-Clarke 13.15 Let's Leam Japanese 13.45 Trapp, Winkle and Box S 14.05 Read All About It 14.20 Northern Australian Documentaries S 14.40 Craft, Design and Technology 15.00 Sesame Street 15.55 Thomas the Tank Engine and His Friends 16.00 Play School S 16.30 The Sooty Show 16.52 Mr Men 17.00 The Afternoon Show with James Valentine: The Campbells (G) 17.30 You Can't Do That On TV (G) 18.00 Inspector Gadget (G) (Rpt) 18.25 Come and Get H 18.30 Eastenders S 19.00 News 19.30 7.30 Report 20.00 The investigators 20.30 The Best of Rumpole: Rumpole and the Genuine Article (PGR) S 21.20 Rubbery Figures 21.30 For Love or Money 22.00 The Carleton/Walsh Report 22.30 Encounters: What ever Happened to the Death of God? 23.20 Rock Arena 0.20 Close Nine Network 7.30 Today (G) 9.00 Here's Humphrey (Rpt) 9.51 Cartoon (G) 9.58 Barney Miller (Final) (PGR) 10.28 Coronation Street (PGR) 11.00 Eleven A.M.(G) 12.00 The Midday Show (PGR) 13.27 News 13.30 Days of Our Lives (PGR) 14.27 Carson's Law (G) 15.30 Droids (G) 16.00 Wombat (G) 16.27 The Curiosity Show 16.54 Cartoon© 17.00 Punky Brewster (G) 17.30 Community Bill board 17.34 Perfect Match (G) 18.00 News 18.30 Willesee (G) 19.00 Sale Of the Century: With Tony Barber (G) S 19.30 Rafferty's Rules: Rafferty's Blues 20.30 News 20.35 The Equalizer: Prelude 21.35 Movie: Barbarosa 23.15 Late Movie: Terror 1.13 Close SBS 16.30 Kaleidoscope 17.00 Ravioli. Children's series from Germa 17.30 The Noise 18.00 Brookside: Drama series from Britain 18.30 World News 19.00 Dance With Me: Drama series from Brazil 19.30 The Dragon Hat Two Tongues: Documentary series from Britain 20.00 Oahin: Drama series from Japan 20.30 Sport Report — International 21.00 9 O'Clock 21.30 Cinema Classics: Ivan the Terrible (Part 1) (Rpt) (B and W) 23.15 Police Station: Detective series from France (Rpt) 0.15 Close Network Ten 6.59 Program Highlights 7.00 Good Morning Australia 9.00 Here's Humphrey (Rpt) (G) 10.00 Aerobics Oz Style (G) 10.30 High School Education Project (G) 11.00 About Town 11.30 News 12.00 The Midday Show 13.30 Days Of Our Lives (PGR) 14.30 King in the Kitchen 14.35 Sons And Daughters S 15.00 Bonanza (Rpt) (PGR) 16.00 Wombat (G) 16.30 Now You See It (G) 17.00 Small Wonder (Final) (G) 17.30 Sale of the Century S 18.00 News 19.00 Wlllesee 19.30 The Cosby Show 20.00 Family Ties (G) 20.30 The Jericho Mile (AO) 22.20 Meet Your Member 22.25 High Chaparral (Rpt) (PGR) 23.25 News 23.55 Epilogue and Close